


Secret Crush

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Arguing, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: During a night out, Marc and Vale get into an argument leaving Alex and Luca to their fate....





	Secret Crush

"Come on, we're leaving."

The moment Luca feels his brother grabbing his arm he knows something is wrong, younger looking at Alex who is being ushered outside too by his own brother. Leaving the club and walking onto the parkinglot, the youngers are finding themselfes in a hurrie to keep up with Marc and Vale, talking with hushed voices but clearly having an argument, barely having closed the door before Vale speeds off and coming to a stop in front of the large house of the Italian.

The four of them sitting in silence for sometime, the youngers not really knowing what to do when suddenly Vale gets out and slams the door shut making both winch. 

"Vale wait!" Marc yells.

The oldest Marquez hurries out and runs inside after the Italian making Luca and Alex look at each other.

"What happened?" Luca asks.

"I don't know, last time I looked at them they were all over each other on the dancefloor and everything was fine."

When they suddenly hear a loud crash both look at the house, sound clearly being that of glass being broken.

"You think we should go inside before one of them kills the other?" Alex asks,"we could call the police...."

"Yeah and then tomorrow morning everyone will know Valentino Rossi and Marc Marquez got into a huge fight and after that has sunken in they'll start wondering why they were together in the first place, that's how gossip starts."

"Right," Alex says and sinks into the backseat,"you want to stay here then?"

"We can't, it will get cold, we have to go inside at one point."

"Yeah, I'd really rather not." Alex says.

At that moment they hear another shattering sound coming from inside and screaming voices, both youngsters biting their lip but deciding to stay out, opting for safety, realizing this isn't the first time Vale and Marc are fighting like that and up until now it always ended without anyone getting hurt mostly because after some minutes they turned their anger into passion and yeah, having been the witness of those sounds to many times, both remain where they are.

One hour later, the cold has seeped into the car and Alex starts shivering, making Luca look at him.

"It's been quiet for some time." he says.

"I know,"Alex frowns and looks at Luca,"want to give it a shot?"

Luca nods, both getting out and wandering up to the house, opening the door and sighing a breath of relieve when it stays quiet but the moment they step into the livingroom they hear a loud moan followed by someone who is defenitly not wearing anything being pushed up against the frosted glass of the kitchendoor. Both youngsters freeze, looking shocked and Alex feels how Luca grabs his wrist and pulls him away, finding themself in the movieroom which is in the basement and soundproof.

"You ok?" Luca asks.

The Italian looks at Alex who is still looking shocked.

"If I'm ok? I.....just saw someone naked, I'm scarred for life."

"Come on, it's not that bad."Luca chuckles.

"What if it was Marc?"Alex says, face looking horrified.

"I'm sure you've seen Marc naked before."

"As a kid! Not as a grown up!" Alex shrieks.

"Ok, calm down, it's not the end of the world ok?"

"I'm not going back up there." Alex says.

"Fine, we'll stay here, there's a nice big soft sofa we can sleep on."

Luca leads the way, followed by a still somewhat shocked Alex who now realizes he is spending the night with Luca, not that that is bad if not for the fact that Alex has been having a crush on the young Italian for some time now. When they stand before the sofa, Luca suddenly pulls of his shirt and throws it away, Alex finding himself looking at his back, his very naked back and when he notices Luca is opening his jeans he quickly turns around, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"I'm not your brother, you know." Luca chuckles.

"I know, I just....."

"What? You a prude?"

"No."

"You can look now, I'm in."

Slowly Alex turns around, eyes falling on the Italian who is underneath a blanket that is covering his lowerhalf but not his naked chest that is more muscled then Alex thought it would be and when he meets crystal blue, the Italian smiles.

"You joining me or are you sleeping on the ground?" he smirks.

Alex feels his cheeks heat and he fumbles with the hem of his shirt, feeling very scrutinized under the watchfull eyes of his secret crush.

"Don't worry, I wont look."

Luca lies on his back, arms lying next to his body and eyes closed, Alex's eyes moving over the stack of his closthes and releived that Luca seems to be still wearing his boxers. The youngest Marquez quickly undresses and slips in too, making sure to keep some distance between them but luckily the sofa is large enough.

Trying to fall asleep is a real challenge tho, knowing his secret crush is lying next to him, close enough to touch in just his boxers but eventually he manages to drift off.

It's about halfway through the night when Luca wakes up from something, blinking his eyes and lying still for a moment to try and find out why but he doesn't hear anything anymore and just when he closes them again he hears it; o soft moaning sound.

Luca frowns, they're in the movieroom so they shouldn't be able to hear Marc and Vale before he suddenly chuckles, it's coming from Alex. The young Italian turns his head and looks at the Spaniard, slight blush on his cheeks and teeth biting his lip while his fingers clench the blanket tightly before he releases another moan. Head being pushed back into the pillow and Luca's eyes move there before they go lower, taking in a tanned smooth chest. Luca lies on his side carefully as to not wake him, head supported by his hand and he moves his eyes up again. Another moan and a soft gasp now followed by a soft murmer, to soft for Luca to understand and he leans in a bit more, concentrating on what Alex is saying and when he hears it again, he freezes.

"Luca...." 

He knows about the other's crush on him and thought it was very cute and he always thought he wasn't gay but hearing Alex moan his name so full of longing and desire makes a shiver run up his spine. Eyes taking in the form next to him again and realizing now that he has the opportunity to look at Alex, to really look at him he has to confess the youngest Marquez is very....handsome. Hesitant he reaches out a finger, hovering above the skin of his stomach and when he traces a line from right to left making Alex squirm and release a soft chuckle, Luca looking up but the other is still sleeping and just when he wants to repeat the treatment Alex breath hitches and his eyes fly open. Luca, not being sure his touch woke him up or not, holds his breath and waits untill Alex looks at him.

"Hey." the Italian smiles.

"Hey."

"You uhm....were making these noises in your sleep."

"Really?"

Luca nods, pressing his lips together while Alex rubs his eyes and yawn and he looks adorable doing so.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's ok, you also uhm....whispered a name." 

Alex freezes and his eyes become wide, slowly looking at Luca and the other smirks.

"I..."

"It's ok,"Luca says and smiles,"it's not like it's a surprise for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've known about your crush on me for some time."

Luca lies down on his side, Alex doing the same and the look at each other in silence for awhile.

"What was I doing?" Luca suddenly asks.

"What?"

"What was I doing? Making you moan like that?"

"Oh, uhm...Alex averts his eyes, looking at his fingers that pluck the cotton of the sheet,"you were uh...."

"Was I touching you? Like this?"

Luca reaches out his fingers and carresses Alex's skin softly, tracing the muscles and he hears Alex breath hitch while his muscles twitch under the treatment. Luca moves in closer, fingers moving up on Alex's chest.

"Or was I kissing you?"

Luca cups Alex's face and turns it towards him meeting the others eyes and seeing insecurity in them and Luca smiles reassuring. They're so close they can feel each others breathing on their skin and unconsiously, both lean in and let their lips meet in a kiss. The kiss starts slow and superficially but the more time passes, the more intens and deep it gets, Alex fingers slipping in Luca's hair and turning his face to deepen it while Luca hesitatingly licks Alex's lip. The Spaniard releases a soft moan, getting caught up in the kiss and he starts pushing Luca on his back, moving his leg over the other and he feels Luca's fingers sliding down over his side and ending up at the waistband of his boxers. Not knowing what to do, Luca breaks the kiss and looks at Alex.

"Have you ever...."

"No....you?"

Luca shakes his head, feeling Alex moving away but he tightens his hold around the youngest Marquez and keeps him in place while he is leaning up on his arms, looking down at Luca.

"Sorry, I just...."

The rest however is swallowed when Alex leans down and kisses those lips again, feeling delighted when he feels Luca responding to him and kisses him back, arms of the Italian winding around his waist and pulling him against him, Alex rocks his hips forward and Luca feels the unmistakable erection pressing against his thigh and he gasps.

"Sorry, fuck, I'm sorry...."

Before Luca can do anything, Alex is moving away again and this time he maneges to sit back before Luca grabs his wrist and stops him from moving away further.

"It's ok, relax."

Luca starts guding his hand towards his stomach, placing them on the skin there before he moves them down, over the elastic band of his boxers and suddenly covering his cock.

"You have the same effect on me." he breaths.

Alex's eyes move there, their hands and the feel of his cock beneath it and he feels a swell of rpide he has that effect on the other, feeling brave, Alex softly squeezes it luring the most beautifil moan from Luca's lips that goes straight to his own cock.

"Alex," the Spaniard looks at Luca, eyes a shade darker,"come here."

Alex crawls over the others body, straddling him and hands next to Luca's head, lowering his lower half and bringing their cocks together, feeling Luca's fingers move up over his legs and rest on his lowerback, tips of his fingers slipping underneath the elastic but not further, only when Alex nods, the Italian slips his hands inside his boxers and cups his asscheeks to pull him over his cock, Alex moaning loud and closing his eyes, head thrown back while he keeps rocking his hips back and forth. Luca being mesmorized by the sounds the other makes, starts rocking his hips up, creating more friction between them while Alex's fingers dig into Luca's sides. 

While he keeps looking at Alex, his fingers slowly move forward, pushing the elastic band down and licking his lips when he sees the tip of Alex's cock that is leaking and when Alex suddenly stops moving Luca's eyes flicker up, meeting green ones. Without words, Alex lifts himself up, allowing Luca to pull his boxers down and eventually off, ending up in Alex lying on his back and his hands reach out to Luca's boxers, slowly removing that too.

Rolling on their sides, Luca's arm winds around Alex's waist pulling the other against him, fingers moving down and hooking in the back of Alex's knee and lifting it over his hip, leaning in and pressing his lips against Alex's lips in short pecks while he rolls his hips forward, breathing raspy, Alex's hand resting on Luca's hip and digging his fingers into the flesh while both are now desperatly rubbing their cocks together, chasing their orgasm and when it comes it leaves both breathless. 

Lying like that for a moment, both coming down from their high and when they are, Luca's eyes meet Alex's. Youngest Marquez suddenly everting them and a blush appears on his cheeks, obviously nevous and Luca reaches out to take his hands, lacing their fingers.

"You ok?" he asks.

Alex nods, still not looking at him but at their laced fingers, but when he feels Luca's other hand cup his face and he turns it, making him look at him, the Italian smiles reasuring.

"Thank you," Luca says, soft smile around his lips,"I enjoyed it very much."

"Me too." Alex whispers and smiles shyly.

"Want to get some more sleep?"

Alex nods and Luca opens his arms, Alex moving closer and feeling himself being enveloped by the other, inhaling his scent and feeling content, he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
